


【盾冬/Stucky】短篇系列合集

by Francisxoxo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 奖赏

1.  
“他是你的。”  
那声音又来了。Steve抬起头，挂下白色纱幔的床榻也已再次出现，随之一同的还有整间屋子，墙壁上点缀着巨大的佩斯利花纹，桌椅边角包裹的鎏金泛出荧黄色的光。  
他低头瞥自己由麻绳和铁片捆扎而成的军靴，上面满是泥土和灰尘，但是他只犹豫了一瞬，便不再同前两夜那样褪下靴子，微微抬膝踏上了地毯，顶级的细软羊绒所钩织出的是鹰和狂狮。

“他还在这里，他在等你。”声音像摇曳的风铃，也像涌动的湖水，扑簌簌吹过他的耳畔，又缓慢拍打他的鼓膜，床前的纱幔都放佛受到声音的蛊惑，，轻轻飘拂，透出一丝缝隙，于是一截箍着金镯的手臂滑出来，浅棕色肌肤上闪耀的是琥珀和蜂蜜调和才所能展现的光泽。  
而他知道，远不止如此。何止是手臂，何止是同样隐隐绰绰藏在纱幔之后的小腿，Steve知道，躺在床上的那个男人，整具躯体都好像是在蜂蜜中浸泡，又经由琥珀打磨。  
他抬手，握住那截裸露的手腕，沿着小臂朝上，扣住手肘下方的金镯转动，一声叹息从帐幔内传出。  
Steve并不担心其中的男人会醒来，在这好似梦境和虚无的神奇之地，那个男人会发出受到打扰的轻声呢喃和呻吟，会有酣甜平稳的呼吸，会摆动双臂，扭动胯部，伸展双腿——但绝不会醒来，男人任他为所欲为，Steve一早就知道，因为声音已告诉他了一切。

“这是你的奖赏。”第一夜来到此处时，那个声音如是说，“阿德利希亚有史以来最伟大的战士，去看看你的奖赏。”  
他抬手撩拨开纱幔，便见到了这个男人。  
“你看他的唇。”声音像在低声吟唱，“世间采攫不到任何一朵玫瑰的花瓣会柔嫩胜它。你看他的手臂，会缠绕在你的脖颈和脊背，比猫咪更柔顺。他的腰如果扭动起来，那么灵蛇也会失色，还有那双腿，矫健有力地像林中的母鹿。”  
“你是谁？——”Steve开口，声音在打颤，不是因为惧怕，他生来没有被教授过畏惧，“这里又是哪儿？”  
“这是给你的奖赏，只有最完美的战士才能得到。”  
一阵微风拂过，床上的男人抬起胳膊放在脸侧，长长低叹一声，侧过头，继续酣睡。  
“士兵，打开你的奖赏。”

2.  
“士兵，打开你的奖赏。”  
那声音还是同前两夜一样，沉缓低吟，指引他的目光去窥探男人身上的每一处风光。Steve甚至不用动手挑开对方睡袍的缎带，因为那件的灰色长袍，轻柔地好似一阵烟，挡不住任何一寸曲线和曼妙。  
“难道你就不想吻吻他唇？他的舌头会欢迎你，你不想抬起他的腰？他会为你跳一支最艳丽的舞，你不想...去亲吻他的双乳么？”  
“住口——”Steve的呼吸急促起来，大声喝停，那声音顿了一顿，随即发出一阵低笑，好似拨乱的弦。  
“今夜是你最后的机会了，阿德利希亚有史以来最伟大的战士。过了今夜，未被拆封的奖赏将会易人。”  
什么？  
他的耳膜在嘶鸣，头脑一阵钝痛，无法领悟那声音所要传达的含义，但声音却可以直探他的心底，“是的士兵，如果你不喜爱这份奖赏，那么礼物将会易人，会有其他雄猛的战士来代替你一探这份瑰宝到底有多甜蜜，他们会侵犯他的唇瓣，撕咬他的舌头，会毫不犹豫打开他的双腿，去幽洞探秘——”  
“不！我不允许。”  
“你是谁，你的权利因何而来。”声音变得讥诮而冷酷。  
“谁胆敢反驳色雷斯中阿德利希亚部落最强悍的战士！”Steve捏紧了自己的拳头。  
那声音又发出一阵笑，令人恼怒却无从对付。  
他甚至不知道这声音的主人是谁，是人亦或魔鬼？是妖物还是鬼怪？  
“色雷斯人的儿子，只有一个办法，你就可以永远拥有他。去吻吻他吧士兵，他是你的。”

3.  
灰袍只在腰部由一根缎带扣住，当缎带散开，萦绕在男人身上的烟雾也就飘散了。娇嫩的衣料堆在了男人身体的两侧，腹部平坦，Steve低头，轻吻住其上的圆溜肚脐，对方依旧睡在梦中。  
他的唇一路向上。  
“没错，你瞧，他为你的到来而欢欣——”那声音像一条诡谲的蛇，随他一同滑入了帐幔，盘踞在床头，提点他的下一步。  
Steve的唇已经来到了男人的双乳之间，对方一定很年轻，因为那对蜜色胸膛轻盈又弹润，胸肌饱满，形状美好，点缀着娇弱的乳粒，他低头含住了其中的一颗。  
他还从未对其他女人或者男人做过这样的事，但他一定别具天赋，那颗小小的乳粒在他嘴中轻颤和膨胀，Steve抬眼观察男人的睡颜，对方原本安谧的容颜已有了变化，眉头微蹙，颧骨有饮酒后的醉红，饱满的双唇启开，若有似无的低叹从那双唇中泻出来。  
“他喜欢你现在所做的事，他需要你做更多，更多。”那声音也在印证，“并且，不要忘记你的手，士兵。”  
Steve的行动却已将声音抛却在身后，他的舌头从温驯变得灵活，平缓地裹绕和舔舐变为了激烈地啃咬和嘬咬，手掌也已经抓住了男人另一侧的乳，五指收拢，将那侧的乳肉紧紧扣住，用掌心去摩另一颗尚未被采摘的乳粒，整个手掌上下左右地揉动。  
更多短促和绵软的低吟从身下男人的口中流荡而出，男人的胳膊抬起，抱住他肆意侵犯的头颅却不是为了抵挡，而是温柔地触摸他的耳垂和下巴，就像那声音所提的，  
“他会比猫更温顺。”

许久之后Steve才恋恋不舍地离开了男人已被彻底征服的胸膛，上头现在多了他的累累“战绩”——肿胀的双乳上都是浅褐色的红痕和指痕，乳尖挺立，乳晕上则还遗留着咬痕。  
“你知道你可以更激烈些，他愿意，他也享受。”那声音冷冷地窜出来，居然多了一丝恶毒。

“你叫什么名字？”Steve不去理会那声音，他倾身而上，覆住沉睡的男人，捧住对方的脸颊，然后在男人的额间印下一吻，再起身褪下自己的靴子和软甲，使得整个身体赤裸。他的手臂和腿上都有灰尘，甚至还有一些尚未收口的伤痕，可是现在，显然无法沐浴过后再来享用这份奖赏了，Steve也等待不了了。  
“我是Steve，我是色雷斯人的战士。”  
那声音发出一声冷哼。  
“你很美。”Steve选择继续忽视声音而和沉睡的男人对话，“你美的像梦，又像蜜，也像马里查河边树林中的鹿——我可以叫你Bucky。”  
他的嗓音轻柔，衷心赞叹，但身体的动作却原始的多，他已经抬高了男人一条赤裸的大腿，用自己勃起的阴茎磨蹭到大腿的内侧，对方的肌肤就好似丝绒，他的性器仅仅依靠摩擦就得到了前所未有的抚慰，Steve阖上眼，扬起脖子大声叹息，  
“你会要了我的命，Bucky。”  
他一边持续如此来缓和自己迸发的情欲，手指已经探入到这具身体的更深处，在一个美妙秘境戳刺，一直到他抽出自己的三根指头，上面泛出暧昧的水光后，他终于改变了姿势，用一枚软垫垫入Bucky的的臀丘之下，手掌扣住对方的大腿根部开阖到最大，而男人的身体柔软轻盈得就像一头豹。  
Steve握住自己的性器，抵着对方的后穴，径直推入。  
他进入了一个令人无比堕落又无比快乐的秘境，他立刻便知从此自己就会沉沦。  
他的性器被紧紧包裹，顶端被挤压，像在被火舌亲吻，又像在被潮水拥抱。他刺入，对方就紧缩噏动着后退，他抽身，又绵软地涌上。天啦，他无法停止，只能任由腰部摆荡，一下一下用阴茎去带领所有的快感前进。  
仰面被插入的男人额头上已经浮出了一层薄汗，胸膛在急速地起伏，颤抖的眼睑上都有了红光，却依旧没有睁开双眸。  
Steve明白，这一定是声音的把戏，无论被如何操弄和占有，他的鹿仔都不会醒。  
“我想看看他的眼睛。”他将阴茎留在了对方身体的最深处，前后快速又短促地挺动胯部，使得整间屋子充满淫靡的媾合声，然后低下头含住Bucky的嘴唇抚慰。  
声音在沉默些许后才响起，“你不能，如果你看到他的眼睛，你就会死。”  
“为什么？告诉我他真正的名字——”Steve恼怒地抬起头，对着那不知躲藏在何处的声音瞪目，手掌却紧握住身下男人的肩膀，并不停止垮下的攻击。  
“不要浪费你的时间士兵，”那声音变换了一个手段，由冷酷变得温和，“你今夜的时间很珍贵，你还没品尝他身体的每一处，你还不知道他能在你的手下变幻出多少中姿势，当长夜结束，我会告诉你找到他的办法。”  
他并不相信声音所说的，但却认同良夜无多，而鹿仔的下体也已被欲念弄的一片粘腻。  
变换姿势。  
声音的提点像搅动池水的柳条，Steve缓慢退出，将闭眼美人背转过去，对方的背脊舒展又优美，腰线下沉，然后，是已经被磨到通红的臀尖。  
他的手掌压住那略显丰腴的臀肉，向两侧推开。  
“哈哈——”声音再次响起，这次是桀桀怪笑，好似得偿所愿。Steve痛恶自己言不由衷的淫行，却还想得到更多，他终于挺入了性器，再次获得无上欢愉。  
而当海浪中摇摆的船舟冲刺到最后一个滔天巨浪时，色雷斯战士抽住了征服者的武器，丰沛的汁液打在那儿任何一朵玫瑰都无法比拟的柔嫩上——

4.  
“阿德利希亚的战士——”  
Steve陡然从梦中惊醒，然后毫无意外地发现，一切都消失了——他睡在咯吱作响的木板床上，头下是干瘪的麻草芯枕头。  
但是那个声音并没有消失。  
“去找我们最大的敌人——”  
“我们——”他警觉地支起上半身，“你到底是谁？Bucky又是谁？”  
“你战胜我们最大的敌人，就能找到你的鹿仔——因为...”那声音仍不自荐身份，只是发出风铃一样的笑声，悠长慵懒，“因为他是万国的珍宝，他是大流士最小的儿子，当色雷斯人从万国之大流士手中夺回土地时，士兵，你也将得到你的奖赏。”  
The End

1.  
浅溪并不湍急，但身后跟随的仆从和阉人们已经跪了一地，胆大的为长者扯住他缠绕在腰间又垂坠到大腿旁的绸带，“您不能再前行——”  
他却只是俏皮地眨眼睛，抬腿迈入溪流，囤积在浅滩的石子尚有锐角，他赤足拨弄着，心不在焉地提问，“前面有妖魔或者是鬼怪？是有米底人还是埃兰人？我们总是树敌良多——但也总是毫无畏惧。”  
为长者仍旧握住绸带，但作为奴仆却不敢随意触碰主人的身体，这位自出身就在照料他的老者用宫人们特有的尖细嗓音缓慢应答，“前面是色雷斯人的故土。”  
“色雷斯？他们已臣服于波斯。”  
“色雷斯不叩首于任何王国，他们只是蛰伏——”  
“那至少不会在这里。”他手指向溪水的另一端，那里满山翠绿，郁葱的树木林立，是打猎的好地方。“即便是蛰伏，此刻的色雷斯人也早已向潮水一样褪去了，他们抵不过波斯的军队，所以我为何要在意暗处的蝎子？”  
“据说前方的森林受到色雷斯巫师的护佑。”突然又一名年轻阉人开口，激起宫人们一阵悉索的讨论。巫师？这词有令人恐惧和敬畏的魔力，他终于有了些许迟疑，眯缝起双眼瞧自己浸泡在溪水中的双腿，左脚踝上还箍着沉甸甸的金镯，隐在流淌的水流下成了一道蜿蜒的金光。  
“王子——”仆人们再次呼唤，可他终于还是跃起了步子，加快几步淌过浅滩，随即纵身就浮到了溪水深处，冰冷的水流包裹住他的身体，就像每每在帝国的宫殿中，侍女和阉人们用柔软冰冷的手臂为他按摩时，令人精神爽利，适才因听闻传言而有的不悦已完全消散了，年轻的王子回过头安慰那群仍旧呆在原地、满面担忧又彼此茫然的仆从们，“别跟过来，我很快回来，很快——等我猎来林中最美的豹子——”

2.  
猎豹其实是游玩的小小借口，James将箭囊中的水倒出，想必跟随他良久的宫人们也已瞧出——他戴着叮当作响的青金石手串和金镯，青色的像波光一样的绸缎绞成两股混着金线束住白色的轻便纱衣，鹿皮箭囊里仅竖着三枚箭矢。  
宫人们明白这样的装备并不真正适合游猎，王子不过是受困于宫殿太久而过于烦闷了，所以他们才能叹息着纵容他独自穿过溪水来做一场冒险。他们猜测这位任性的王子不过想脚踩一踩布着苔藓的土地而不是光滑冰冷的象牙和大理石。想嗅闻森林独有的冷峻木香而不是宫殿中长期使用的，甜腻的过了头的鲜花香膏。三枚芦苇制成的箭矢猎不到野豹，但如果能逮到一只肥美兔子，也会比宫殿中精心烘烤的羊肉更美味。总之被宠爱坏了的王子想放肆一回，宫人们是不会说不的——毕竟作为帝国的珍宝，James永远拥有特权。

他还没长到能参加军队的年龄，也不同于受到严格训练的兄长们，他的父亲愿意溺爱他更多——大流士不想自己“比皇宫中最珍贵的琥珀石更要美丽”的小儿子过早沾染到战争的血腥，于是他成了被帝国的藏匿的珍宝，尊贵无比但也无聊至极。  
所幸现下，他终能彻底松了神经，成了自由游弋的鱼，在森林中尽情穿梭同奔跑，随手摘了鲜花，让花的汁液淌满手心，又坐到苍柏树下小憩，听翠鸟的鸣叫，见野兔和松鼠隐隐绰绰躲藏在暗处观察这突然闯入的陌生人，一切都如他所想的那般美妙和新鲜直到，他瞧见那男子。

3.  
James恍惚以为自己迷了眼，他甚至抬手搓了搓双眼再睁开，一点儿没错，密林之中竟然凭空多了一位男子——高大，白皙，头发是纯金色的，显见不是波斯人，波斯人的头发总是如乌木一样。这把金色的头发被高高束成粗辫落在男子身后，身上着的则是轻便的银色短甲。  
“嘿——”他迟疑着开口，甚至怀疑对方是森林中的幽魂，一股寒意拽住他，小王子开始后悔自己的冒失，也许他至少应该带上一两个侍从，“你是在这里的打猎的么？”他侧过身，亮出自己的箭囊示意，又小心地步上前，因着距离的靠近，对方的面容也清晰了起来。  
这男人的双眸竟比妃子们戴在双手炫耀的蓝宝石更夺目。  
“你最好开口说话——”但对方长久的沉默已惹得他不满，“你知道我是谁么？我是大流士的——”  
“你是大流士最小的儿子。”对方突然开口，同时也向前一步，他立刻警惕地止住步，垂手到腿侧——那儿绑着一柄乌兹钢锻造而成的短刃。  
“你知道面前人是谁，那你的双膝为何还没和地面碰触？”他仍努力佯装平静地回话，但男人却像听到笑话似得弯起了嘴角。  
“殿下，”对方将掌心搁到胸前对他致意，“您当然尊贵无比，只是阿德利希亚的战士从不向人跪拜。”  
阿德利希亚，是色雷斯人中最骁勇的部落。他竟真遇上了波斯的宿敌！  
王子已经轻盈地跃起，像一头矫健的鹿，同时短刃也已翻握于掌心，果断地刺向那人的胸膛，对方却轻声叹息，又或者是低声呢喃，可出拳却果断凶狠，男人重击他的腹部，在他呼痛脱力的同时扣住他的手腕，轻松夺取匕首。  
他被扔到地上，上一刻让人舒心的青草和土地的气息现在成了沉默的囚笼。  
“殿下，”对方开口，同时正在把玩他的匕首，轻蔑地审视嵌在乌兹钢上的金饰，以及缀在刀柄尾部的黑色水晶，“武器不是玩物，不应过分花哨，否则，主人便会沦为他人的玩物。”  
他勃然大怒，但男人已再次出手，对方反握匕首，用刀柄狠敲他的肩胛骨，他哀呼一声，下一刻，对方的双手便滑进他的衣衫。  
“放肆！”他声嘶力竭，但不能阻止对方的淫行，男人轻松就除掉他的底裤，因久于征战而满是粗茧的手揉捏他的臀瓣。  
屈辱的泪水霎时就赢满了王子的眼眶。

4.  
James还未有自己的男宠，但这事在皇宫中并不鲜见——尽管男宠不完全代表性欲的满足，却代表征服，帝国掠夺女人，也掠夺男人，他的父亲和兄弟都有从战场带回男人们的经历，他也见过那些男人们所经历的，正如他现在正在遭受的....  
金发男人迫使他跪拜在泥土里，他的衣物尽被除下，只有那些装饰他身份的宝石还缠绕在胳膊和腿间，微一摇摆身躯就清脆作响，让他的身体成了乐器，腿根处的匕首套也被保留，但武器却在敌人的手中，锋利的刀刃抵着他的左乳——男人捏住他下颚的手指极为用力，他甚至无法吞咽口水，自然也无法抵挡冲进自己口中的性器。  
波斯的王子正在为一名色雷斯人口交。  
James阖上眼皮，也无法将这屈辱关于门外，男人的动作从一开始的沉缓变得愈发迅速，他的唇瓣也被逐渐胀大的阴茎磨得痛楚，几乎要连连作呕，舌头逃无可逃，被迫裹绕着嘴中之物做出让对方发出大声赞叹的动作，终于在一阵火烧似得抽动后，他的双乳被淋上了滚烫的热液。  
色雷斯人将他仰面推到在地，用一捆牛皮绳索将他的双手交叠捆绑于头顶。  
“曾有人对你做过这种事么，殿下？”  
其实有过。  
他曾经历过一支梦，梦境中不知何物也对他做了一样的事，是人？或者是鬼怪，亦或是妖物。可是他从没向任何人叙说过，因那是可耻的，波斯最尊贵的王子在梦境中成了任意亵玩、淫荡的母鹿？原本他以为不会有更糟糕的事了，直到今日，梦境竟成了现实。  
男人抬高他的脚踝，亲吻他的小腿，再次提问，“殿下，有没有人说过你的腿很美？”  
宫人们每每为他沐浴时总说他的腿像是蜜油熬炼的——他也曾自豪自己身躯的美丽，却不想这美丽会带来灾难。男人的手还在向上，抚摸到他的大腿内侧狠狠向外打开，James扭过头，  
“你的性器也很美。”男人告诉他，“但是最美的不在这儿。”  
对方埋头到他的唇边，高高束起的金色发辫垂在他的脸侧像一条金鞭，“在这儿——”男人的手指戳入他的后穴。  
一声淫荡的呜咽自他口中呼出，他惊骇地睁大眼，对方却笑出了声，“不不殿下，别止住它，我喜爱你的声音。”  
被进入的那一刻，痛楚远比梦境中的可怖，然而色雷斯人却没有停止，男人长枪直入，猛力开拓他体内的秘境，进入、搅动、缓缓退出、再次进入，然后退出的愈少前进的频率愈快，他从可以抵挡到无法控制地淫叫，从忍耐的喘息到被占有的大声哀嚎——然而也有一丝快意在里面。色雷斯人的胯部重重撞击他臀部的声响，和他周身金饰的叮当声，以及他们唇舌交缠的“啾啾”声——他们当然接吻了，或者说他单方面的被占据了身体上的两个洞，总之所有这一切，合奏了这密林中的淫荡之曲。  
仰面只是他遭受的第一重，他的身体像新大陆那样被耕耘。  
紧接着，他抱着树干，被要求像母兽那样撅起臀部，男人将他的大腿向前曲起，从侧面进入他，最后灌溉他。他也像女人那样被正面抱着，这样色雷斯人金色的头颅就刚好可以停驻在他的胸部，用厚实又灼热的唇瓣折磨他的双乳——James耻辱于自己的不像兄弟或者父亲那样的坚实，更不像眼前的这一个色雷斯人，胸膛似赤金般挺阔，他自己的胸脯饱受奶和蜜的浸润，用足力气变可蹂躏出不堪的形状。  
到了最后一次，男人却用他已经沾了泥水的绸缎腰带蒙住他的眼，让他在黑暗中被任意侵犯，感受自己的双腿折叠到胸膛，感受自己湿淋淋的肉洞像一朵衰败的花朵那样无力却又死死绞紧侵入物。  
“殿下？你还没记起么？”  
“谁还曾对你做过这样的事？”  
是那个梦中的妖物——  
他无声地张大嘴，男人倾身吻住，“你记起了么Bucky？”  
梦中的妖物也这样唤他。  
“据说如果我看到你的眼睛，我就会死。可是我今天见到了，它们比大流士冠冕上的宝石更迷人，你不愧为万国的珍宝，”男人含住他的舌，他已无力抵抗，柔顺地奉上自己的，两人进行比秘林更静谧的亲吻，“可是你要记住Bucky，即使是万国之大流士，也留不住你。”  
“你会是我的。”  
The End


	2. 史蒂夫和史迪仔

1.  
到了第三天，巴基终于挂上了那份失物招领启示。他认真贴上待认领物件的照片，写下发现地点同时间，仔细思虑后又一笔一划地附上说明：由于经过清洗和消毒，所以这只史迪仔的耳朵有点塌陷，望谅解。他最后将启示塑封，挂到了诊所的接待室，护士莎伦.卡特小姐驻足评论，“你终于决定将它展出。”  
“不是展出，是找到主人。”巴基搓搓手掌退后，确认启示挂得十分端正后才慢悠悠地踱步回诊室，莎伦跟随在他身后，“但愿没有小天使因为丢了这个史迪仔而哭鼻子呢。”

卡特儿童诊所，是由佩吉.卡特女士掌管的社区型医院，而巴基作为主治医生之一已经在此工作了三年。三天前，在完成工作之后，巴基在诊室的座椅上发现了那只史迪仔——同电影中的形象一致，来自外太空的小怪物有夸张耳朵和獠牙，尖爪颇有威势，巴基无法理解如此形象的动画人物怎么会成为孩子们的心头爱，莎伦对着他蹙起的眉毛打趣，“啊呀，这不是你害怕的史迪仔么？”  
“我才没有害怕，我只是不喜欢而已。”他即刻辩驳，但马上遭到了另一重攻击，路过诊室的男护理工山姆伸进脑袋，  
“我记得上次你有被史迪仔的贴纸吓到哦。”  
“不是，我是被还有人在饭盒上贴贴纸这样的幼稚行为吓到！”他的声音瞬时拔高，忿忿回想起那个放了喷香黑椒鸡翅的餐盒居然有整排史迪仔贴纸——是由一位已经病愈的小朋友妈咪所提供，实在令人沮丧。  
不过从来要同他斗嘴到底的山姆竟然没有再继续争论，只是举起双手做妥协状，“好啦好啦，你不怕。”  
在一旁观战的莎伦此时才狡黠地眯起眼，“既然如此，不如你清洁一下这个小可爱，然后我们来做份失物认领。”  
女护士将他仅用两根手指提溜起来的玩偶整个塞入他的怀中，当史迪仔甩起的大耳朵擦过他的下巴时，巴基终于忍不住打了一个寒颤，只得拖拉应答，“好，好吧。”  
谁让夸下海口说不惧怕这个宇宙小怪物的是自己，他喟叹连连。

2.  
巴基用了消毒剂将蓝色小怪物放入滚筒洗衣机好好收拾了一回，又小心将它封在透明塑胶袋中，静待领会，不过过了两天仍旧毫无动静，莎伦催促他必须张贴启示，或者检查史迪仔出现那一天的就诊名单。  
但他情愿制作一份启事将怪物的脸蛋贴在自己每天可以看见的招待室，也不愿意去打开电脑核对那些就诊名单，尽管巴基热爱自己的工作，可他仍旧处于多看一瞬病历资料都觉得脑袋会裂开的糟糕状态。  
“那是因为你缺少娱乐和放松，连约会也没有。”  
佩吉常常这样评论他，她也是巴基最为佩服的人物之一，不但是位术业高超的儿童医师，每到休息日还可以即时抛却白褂，着各种靓衫曲线妖娆地去约会，活得闪光点点，然而也只是倾慕，巴基尚未掌握到半点精髓。  
总之他终于无奈贴上启示，只希望有人能尽早来将放在他储物柜中的塑封史迪仔取走——那个塑封袋过于完美，简直成了史迪仔的装尸袋，画面实在少儿不宜。

等到过了整个周末都没有动静时，巴基已经打算放弃找到宇宙怪物的主人，他一边赶着一份今日需要完结的报告，一边在头脑中搜寻晚餐可食用的餐厅，同时还在思索怎么回绝山姆的可怕建议——将这个无人认领的史迪仔放到儿童休息室供小朋友玩乐，以避免自己天天都到见到蓝色怪物的惨况。  
“嘿——”有人站在门边同他打招呼，可是已经一脑三用的巴基无暇顾及，于是在尴尬沉默片刻后，那个好听又沉稳的嗓音再次响起，  
“嗨——请问你是巴恩斯医生么？”  
“我是。”他打完一句长句，小心按下保存键后才抬头，有那么一两秒，巴基简直为自己晚抬头而错过的美景懊丧。该怎么形容站在他眼前的男人呢？就像一汪被太阳炙烤的希腊海水，温暖又迷人，还兼具潇洒同性感，让他只想立刻投身其中。  
他缓缓挪动着自己的屁股，佯装矜持开口，“我是。”  
“太好了。”男人跨了两步上前,“我有看到那个告示。”  
“嗯？”  
“那个史迪仔的告示。”男人比划两下，嘴角以最优雅的角度扬起，“那个是我的，对了，我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”

3.  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯，二十七岁，健康强壮的单身男性，定居布鲁克林，是神盾幼儿园的生活教师之一，原本是名儿童插画家，很偶尔受到好友邀约在幼儿园代课教授那些才五岁的肉团子绘画，成为最受欢迎的“罗杰斯大哥”，随即就正式入职了。  
在同史蒂夫首次会面的当晚，对方的所有信息就被山姆和莎伦集齐并以一份报告形式出现在他的邮箱。这两个家伙呆在诊所实在屈就，他们应该在军情五处或者是克格勃——巴基一边在心中吐槽，却又忍不住将那几页电子报告翻来覆去地查看，谁让上面居然还印有史蒂夫罗杰斯的半身照，对方在蓝色T恤包裹下的胸大肌还有强韧腰部让他的脸颊开始滚烫，更遑论那双蓝眼眸和一头碎金发，当他在诊室直面所有这些时，心脏简直负荷不了。

“你的？你的哦？”巴基还记得自己是如何愚蠢地开口，他甚至担心自己已经留下口水了，而史蒂夫又如何贴心地微笑，礼貌应答，“确切来说，是神盾幼儿园的——三天前我们的学生小旺达感到不适，我忙着带她来就诊——感谢佩吉小姐，这孩子现在已经痊愈，总之是为了安抚她，我也把她最喜欢的史迪仔一起带来了，但是我太粗心....”史蒂夫说到此处微微停顿，递过来一个令他双腿发软的眼神，“我原本只是想试运气看能不能寻回，因为旺达独爱这个史迪仔呢——幸好有你。”  
他说幸好有我。  
巴基的头脑已经晕沉沉，他发出自己也觉得尴尬的怪笑，“哈哈，没关系，我们就是害怕这些玩具的丢失会伤了一些小天使的心，所以特地张贴了启示，还等待了好几天。”  
莎伦站在门外，给他一个“我知道你在撒谎却不揭穿你”的可怕眼神，巴基冒着会被同僚狠狠调侃的危险继续，“终于不是没用处，对咯，我也是很喜欢史迪仔呢，如果再没有人认领，可能我要把它据为己有了。”  
即便莎伦和山姆要打趣他整一个月也没关系，史蒂夫罗杰斯是他近五年内可以见到的，最英俊又性感的男士，他没道理不努力卖弄下自己，看看是否会有好运照拂。  
而好运真的光临，史蒂夫在接过塑封史迪仔又检查了一遍之后抬起头，眼睛里好像装着蓝色碎钻，“我真的要感谢你，否则不知道如何同小旺达交代，这样，我请客一顿便餐不算过分，拜托你一定要答应我。”  
他当然要答应，他恨不得跳到史蒂夫的胸肌上先来上一段踢踏舞，巴基摩挲着自己的下巴缓缓点头，“便餐？可以啊，今天可能不行，我还有工作要完成，明天....”  
“那就是明晚，一言为定。”史蒂夫立即定夺，又对他粲然一笑，几乎将他的灵魂笑出体外，“明晚我会来诊所接你巴恩斯医生，那么现在先再见咯。”  
“再见。”他陶陶然扶住桌面，真担心自己一头栽倒。

4.  
巴基已经好久没有一个像样约会，所以他差不多忘了该怎么用摩丝抹造型，也不知白衬衣搭配西服外套是否会呆板，可是穿运动服似乎又不尊重，另外要不要提前筹备有趣的话题？——他万分期待同史蒂夫罗杰斯的见面，同时也紧张到无法入眠，整个梦境都是同史蒂夫约会的各种遭遇，既有顺遂万分也有惨淡收场的，还有一些则不可告人。  
终于，巴基根本没抹摩丝就跑到了办公室，身穿也只是日常的T恤和工装裤。  
莎伦已经立定在诊室门前同他招呼，“早上好鹿仔。”  
他无视对方对自己姓名的调侃，坐到办公桌前发了片刻愣，然后哀嚎着捂住自己的脸，“我的眼圈好重。”  
“你有看了我和山姆提供的资料对么？”女护士的声音都有点亢奋，同时又贴心地为他端来了鲜煮咖啡，“黑眼圈不是问题，咖啡因可以加速水循环，然后你就可以搞定这个有史以来最性感的教师了。”  
“所以你也觉得他很性感哦？”  
“那是没错，可是鹿仔，你也是有史以来最性感的儿科医生啊——你至今单身的原因不过是你永远呆在诊室，而你服务的对象又多是四到五岁的天使们——如果你是一名服务于成年人的医生，早有病患将你压倒在检查床上了。”  
这部分内容有点少儿不宜，巴基紧张地注视诊室门口是否会有早起的家长和小朋友，又惴惴不安地同莎伦确认，“你说的是真的？所以黑眼圈不是问题？”  
“当然。”  
“那没打理的头发呢？”  
“摩丝这玩意儿过时已久。”  
“服装...?”  
“当然裸着是更好，但是现在这一身也不算糟。”女护士抱住手肘，做出最后总结，“别担心巴基，所有这些都挡不了你的道，把T恤弄成V字领，在晚餐时喝点酒，要喝得茫一点，你就一定可以搞定那个史蒂夫，山姆和佩吉都这么觉得。”  
天啦，他再次捂住脸，脖子都觉得热滚滚。

5.  
巴基很难衡量莎伦所交代的喝一点，喝到有点茫的具体水准，所以他在一顿颇为美味的墨西哥餐中不间断地喝下了两杯桃子酒，直到史蒂夫原本就过分漂亮的脸蛋在他眼中已经晕出点点闪光，并且难以控制住自己的傻笑时，巴基终于决定停手。  
他们聊得很愉快，从史蒂夫突然转变的职业生涯到巴基在诊所工作的日常琐事，都有所涉及。而尽管巴基已经很克制，但他还是发现了史蒂夫的更多优点——首先当然是很有爱心，对待每一位小朋友都仿佛他们是王子和公主，却又能适时地严格，有一点执拗，可下一刻却又会打趣，和他一样钟爱芦笋，喜欢喝柠檬水，还有笑起来时的暖风熏面。他们的左侧手掌都搁在桌面，当中间隔着一盘南美螺，不过两人都处理不好螺肉，他更是偷懒，只用指头沾着汤汁去吮吸那一点酸辣滋味，  
Steve拖着腮对他微笑，“看起来很好吃。”  
这句话绝无歧义，巴基含着手指在心内提点自己，却又觉得身体酥了半边。  
Steve依旧笃定，健硕的臂膀动了动，“我也想尝一尝。”  
他的灵魂瞬时在体内爆炸，同眼前的男人吃饭，根本最甜蜜又折磨人的刑罚，当好不容易熬到刑罚快要结束时，他已经开始期盼下一场。、  
他们应该再有次约会，也许他可以主动提出回请一顿便餐，去品尝下泰式菜之类的，或者可以邀请史蒂夫去他常去的那家早餐店，喝南美咖啡，只是他需要一个适当的理由——毕竟总不能说，嗨我觉得你性感又英俊，我对你的有一百分的兴趣，我们要不要考虑开始约会。  
巴基讪讪搓动自己的手掌，突然发现鼻尖下有一撮蓝色、毛茸茸的玩意儿在摇晃，他瞪大眼睛，在辨识清楚眼前的物件后骇然后退，险些撞翻椅子——幸好史蒂夫已经稳稳拉住他的手腕。  
“怎么了巴基？”  
他瞪着史蒂夫放到他鼻子底下的那个迷你史迪仔语无伦次，“这...这——”  
“这是给你的补偿，你说过你也喜欢史迪仔，这个也许可以放在你的办公桌上。”史蒂夫甚至抓着那个玩偶晃了晃，“但愿你喜欢。”  
“我当然喜欢——”他闭眼深深吸气，再次睁眼时已下定决心——如果他今晚仅仅是收获了一个史迪仔而让史蒂夫溜走，那么未来十年他都会憎恶自己。“谢谢你的晚餐和礼物，所以要不要明早一起到维奇街的早餐店喝咖啡，据我所知那儿有最地道和香浓的南美咖啡。”  
他直视史蒂夫的眼睛，希望能驻扎进那片蓝色海洋，史蒂夫也回望他，同时男教师还一直握着他的手腕。  
“好。”  
适才的勇气在对方应答后反而散尽，巴基抽回自己的手腕，将散落的发丝捋到耳朵后头，“那，那也许周末我们，我们可以一起去吃意大利面....”  
“如果你是为了答谢我的礼物那未免太过繁复。”史蒂夫沉稳开口，他猛地仰起头，没意识到自己的脸已经因为男人的话语而皱成一团。  
“但如果你是想和我约会巴恩斯医生，”史蒂夫的唇角微微上扬，“那么我所有的答复都将是好。我们会去吃意大利面，也许还可以去周末的园艺会逛逛，然后每周二可以去看电影，我会来你的诊室接你下班，你也可以来神盾幼儿园拜访我还有旺达——”  
“所以巴恩斯医生，”史蒂夫握住那只小小的史迪仔触碰他的脸颊，巴基眨了眨眼，头一回觉得这个蓝色的外星怪物真的有点可爱，“你想不想同我约会呢？”  
“当，当然。”他结结巴巴地开口，随即用手掌遮住眼睛，然后就掉入了自己已经畅想了整晚的结实胸膛。  
送回一只史迪仔，收获一位史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，巴基巴恩斯发誓，不会再有比这更成功的失物招领了。  
The End


	3. 三夜记

1.  
第一夜是来自于对方的主动寒暄。  
他刚结束一轮巡视，坐在吧台边休息，穿着防弹背心的男人从另一侧默默挪过来，“嘿——”  
男人开口，低缓雾哑的嗓音十分动人，“我们的打扮还挺像的。”对方指着穿在身上的深蓝色防弹背心冲他点头，边扬了扬手中的酒杯，“我喜欢你的蓝衬衫，上面的徽章不错哥们。”  
他检视男人的背心以及配搭在内的黑色短袖紧身T恤，还有挎在腰部的棕色枪套，礼貌应答，“你也不赖。”  
男人显出并不恼人的得意神色，伸出手掌，“Bucky Banres。”  
“Steve Rogers。”Steve握住对方干燥又暖和的手掌，Bucky的拇指按在他的掌侧几秒后才离开，然后无辜地耸肩，“你是本地人么？我可是从安克雷奇来的——”  
言毕男人注意到他的小小惊异，兀自大笑起来，棕色、涂抹了摩丝的发丝松散开，垂到额旁一缕，“我知道哥们，那可真够远的，这是我第一次参加这儿的游行，当然比阿拉斯加的盛大多了，在那儿我们总得找雪橇犬凑数，在狗的身上绑上彩虹旗——”  
“我是本地人，布鲁克林区。”Steve打断男人的话语，同时翻开自己的背心前襟，“我负责今晚这片区域的巡查。”  
尴尬之情显见地爬上了Barnes俊俏的脸庞，这让Steve忍不住开始有些内疚，然而对方很快重新面目笃定，“哇噢——他们让你来负责骄傲游行的安保？”  
“负责三个夜晚。”  
“简直是投向狼群的羊。”Bucky仰头吞下整杯酒，Steve对被比喻成羊并不感冒，但对方已经自顾自地继续，“听着伙计，如果今晚有人来捏你的屁股，你大可以来找我帮忙，我整晚都在这儿。”  
Steve忍住微笑，不去强调自己是名受过系统近身格斗训练并且还配枪的警员，尽管他向来对这些琐事有些执拗——但今晚他破例了，他只是对着Barnes苏必利尔湖般的眼眸点头，“好的Barnes先生，谢谢你的好意。”

然而Barnes食言了，待到他第二轮巡查结束回到酒吧，Barns正被两个板寸头男人挤在墙角，Steve从男人下撇的嘴角判断这场“对话”进行的并不愉快，Barnes的脸色在昏黄灯光和半高领T恤的衬托下有些苍白，而唇瓣却红得如同在滴血。  
Steve挤过去，拍了其中一个板寸的肩膀，然后默默翻开前襟，男人们飞出一口唾沫，摇晃着离开了。他扶住Barnes的胳膊，微微笑，“你还好么？狼先生？”

2.  
当第二夜的时候Steve已经知道了Barnes二十岁之前的所有人生，知道他是自先祖就驻扎到阿拉斯加的俄裔美国人，知道了青春期的他在如云姑娘们的告白中却明白了自己喜欢男人，第一任男友是艾迪塔罗德雪橇大赛中的检查站员，他们在鲜草垛中接过吻。对了，Barnes现在还是国家公园的旅行引导人，熟识那块广袤土地上的每一处潮泥滩。  
“如果你来阿拉斯加，我绝对可以罩着你Steve。”男人的嘴中歪斜叼着一支烟冲他示意，Steve摆手，Bucky耸了耸肩。万圣节已过，所以男人今日恢复了日常装扮，穿的是白背心配上黑色皮夹克和低腰牛仔裤，当对方佝偻腰背懒洋洋地靠在吧台座椅上时，一截赤裸腰线就毫无抵挡地露出来，Steve确定酒吧中来往的男人们中有一半人的视线都黏在那儿。  
“我昨天的装扮是Leon，你知道的对吧——”  
他老实摇头，Bucky即时怪叫起来，“天啦，生化危机——你怎么能不知道，纽约可是保护伞公司的重要基地，我扮演的是浣熊市的警员Leon，其实我还挺菜的，入职第一天就迟到，所以我得独自去应付那些丧尸——老天爷，你得告诉我你至少知道什么是丧尸。”  
Sam总调侃他只是活在现代社会的一个灰影，他的灵魂和内心都应该存在于三十年代才对，不过幸好也得益于Sam，他当然知道什么是丧尸，Steve点头，仔细打量Barnes因为扫兴而耷拉下来的眉眼，“虽然我不太清楚你扮演的人物Bucky，但成果非常迷人。”在防弹背心下紧绷的胸脯和包裹在黑色长裤中的臀部，Barnes昨晚就是酒吧中的一团热火。  
“你真的这样想？”Bucky的嘴角咧开，丰腴饱满的脸颊上晕上两团红晕，一秒之后男人摆了摆手轻声哼笑，“你一定是骗我的——不过即便这样也好，谢谢你Steve。”  
Steve摊手，“我从不说谎话。”  
这是事实，他不明白为何因这句话Barnes的脸更红了。

“我收到了一些礼物。”三杯朗姆兑苦巧克力精下肚后，Barnes的话匣子打的更开了，男人掏出一叠各种颜色同形状的安全套堆在桌上，“我是有听说骄傲游行时所有人都会热情地塞礼物给你，但和我想的不太一样，现在我得背着几乎一年份的安全套回家了，并且这些也让我很难在阿拉斯加找伴儿了，我们那儿的人群保守，我想没人会愿意尝试这个——”Bucky举起其中的一枚凑近小声嘀咕，“冰爽透劲、螺旋纹设计——所以这玩意儿会把你的鸡巴冻起来么？”  
Steve嘘咳一声，他并不拥有能对此发表任何建议的经验，只能转圜话题，“和你想的不一样？那么你原本以为会是什么？”  
“你知道，我们来自各样的城市和地区，我以为是类似交换特产之类的，那很有意义，例如我可以换到曼哈顿区的冰箱贴，我准备了整组雪橇犬的冰箱贴作为回礼的。”  
“你准备了雪橇犬冰箱贴作为万圣节同志巡游的礼物？”Natasha，一个常同他打交道的本区公诉人总会在周末聚会时懒洋洋地询问他，  
“这周你有遇见什么有趣的家伙么Steve？”  
Steve已经记不得自己回答过多少次没有了，但是也许这一周他可以告诉Natasha，他认识了一位来自阿拉斯加的小伙儿，俊俏、爽朗，带着雪橇犬冰箱贴来参加万圣节的同志游行。  
“不仅如此——还有最好吃的鲑鱼罐头，如果你对此不过敏的话，我可以分给你几罐。”  
Steve单手撑在大腿上，卖力忍住笑——还有鲑鱼罐头呢，他用目光去抚触Bucky Barnes在光影下颤动的睫毛，“感谢你的慷慨，可是你还得和别人交换礼物不是么？”  
“没关系，”Barnes颇为潇洒地摆手，“他们休想只用一枚安全套就换到阿拉斯加肉感最富裕的鲑鱼罐头，休想。”  
Steve终于垂头轻笑出声，“好吧，但我也得给你一样礼物。”  
“当然，”男人不客气地点头，甚至认真地思索了数秒，“我喜欢曼哈顿的夜景，你能给我寄一张明信片么？”  
他再次巡逻的时间已到，不得不站起身同Bucky告别，“明信片？好，我会认真考虑。”他们的手掌击打在一块儿，Bucky的指尖滑过他的掌心，如同穿越火线的碎光。

3.  
最后一夜，Sam和他重叠了一段巡逻路线，当两人一起靠到吧台休息时，他的拍档率先开口，“需要我把站在那儿一直对着你的大腿花痴的男人‘请’开么？”  
“不，”他慢慢抿了一口橙汁，“那是Bucky，他从阿拉斯加来纽约参加游行。”  
Sam挑高一侧的眉毛，“你们认识？”  
“这是我们认识的第三天。”  
对方做出了然神情，“其实你可以告诉他你不仅是一名负责巡场的警员，也是一个出柜好几年的同志。这就是为什么Nick Fury每年派你来的原因，他指望你能借此机会好好打一炮——”  
Sam在他审视的目光下抬起手示弱，“我的错，是指望你能认识一些‘合适’的朋友。”  
“嘿，两位，晚上好——”Bucky打断了他们的对话，男人和昨晚穿的无异，只是皮衣内的白背心成了蓝色的V领款，冒着红气的胸膛露出来，Steve猜测对方已经饮了不少酒。  
“你也是警员么？”Bucky熟稔地同Sam打招呼。  
“他是，”Steve站起身，半挡在Bucky和拍档中间为他们作介绍和解释，“这是Sam Wilson，今晚我们有段路线需要一起巡逻。”  
Bucky伸出手掌，“Bucky Barnes。”  
“你好，来自阿拉斯加的Barnes兄弟。”Sam瞥向他，又对Bucky微笑，“距离我们下一轮的巡逻还有一点时间，也许我们可以一起喝一杯，当然我和Steve能享用的只是橙汁——”  
如果Bucky坐下会发生什么呢？这个不设防的北地男人也许会把这两晚同他寒暄的内容也毫无保留地倾诉给Sam，可是他却想把这些故事全部据为己有——关于男人如何赤裸上身在滩涂抓鱼，关于在狗场中和雪橇犬滚作一团，关于新鲜的鲑鱼罐头和贝类，以及所有云蒸霞蔚的山脉和冰泉，他们坐在酒吧，鼻息间却萦绕着海水的腥咸和湿润的青草味，Steve为自己的自私抱歉，但他并不想同Sam分享。于是他在Bucky的屁股落到吧椅上的前一秒喝断了这场短聚，  
“抱歉，”他说的很郑重，“但是我还有一些公务要和Sam讨论。”——这绝不是说谎，Sam在Bucky满面失望地离开后蹬他，“你有什么问题伙计？你宁愿和我现在讨论退役士兵救助站的琐事也不愿看一个帅哥饮酒？”  
“当然，我们必须今晚讨论。”

他们的第二轮巡逻开始于十五分钟后，Steve在Sam走出酒吧后找到了在卡座和几位男士玩牌的Bucky，现在男人紧贴臀部的后裤袋中被塞入了更多的安全套，他倾身过去，将这些玩意儿轻巧取出，于是有那么一两秒，他的指头就陷进了阿拉斯加人饱满的屁股中。  
Bucky愕然回头，在发现是他后语气硬邦邦地开口，“什么事？警官先生。”  
“如果你愿意的话，今晚巡逻结束也许我们可以喝一杯，我想好了给你什么作为鲑鱼罐头的回礼。”  
“也许——”Bucky迅速别过了头，语气仍旧别扭，Steve步伐轻快地迈出酒吧，Sam抱肘站在那儿，“Nick Fury真是看错你。”

4.  
最后一晚的巡逻路线稍长，待他重回酒吧时，已过了最为喧嚣的时刻，只有零星客人们摇晃着脑袋和身躯懒洋洋地陷在卡座中。来自阿拉斯加的小伙儿叼着烟，双腿大喇喇敞开，看到他时眼睛却跃出火苗，“我等了你整两小时警员先生，现在如果你只是用普通明信片打发我——我会让你见识下比云杉树更冷硬的拳头。”  
Steve坐下来，坐到Bucky的身边，大腿挤压着对方的，他将巡逻制服整件脱下，只余那件款式老套的白色背心——Natasha说过如果他穿着这件内衣约会，绝泡不到任何对象。可是Steve Rogers从来就有些小小的执拗，等到将制服规整地收拢好，他转过脑袋托住Bucky的下巴，将自己的嘴唇压到对方的——Bucky试图尖叫，但结果只是将舌头送进了他的口中，他体贴的吮吻了对方口腔黏膜的每一处，最后又舔去了男人唇角的唾液，终于放得双方喘息。  
“这是礼物？”待到喘息平复，Bucky语气凶狠地质问，幸而只是提问，未亮出拳头。  
“不是，只是我想吻你。”他从裤袋掏出已经有些发皱的纸片，“这才是礼物。”  
Natasha和Sam总是羡慕他有惊人的记忆力，不仅用来工作，偶尔也有别的——他将Bucky在万圣节的装扮细细描绘到了曼哈顿夜景中，图画中Bucky的眼神坚毅，双腿警惕地前后交错，正举枪准备爆头身前的僵尸。  
“怎么样？”  
Bucky将脸颊藏在纸片之后，“感觉我会拯救地球。”  
他疏懒耸肩，“没错，也包括我。”  
现在男人露出的那一点脸孔上也尽是红光了，“你说过你只是负责巡场的警员。”  
“我也是出柜的同志。”Steve将Bucky的胳膊按下，迫使男人的脸孔全部露出。“我没撒谎，我只是忘了告诉你而已，那么现在Barnes先生，你愿不愿意去我布鲁克林的小公寓呆一会儿，也许我们还可以试试‘冰爽透劲、螺旋纹设计’。”  
“或许你还是想先试试阿拉斯加风格的拳头？”话虽如此，Steve却未尝到任何拳头的滋味，他只觉得一团火扑到了自己的怀中，热烈肆意。  
也许他们等不到回公寓了。当Steve用力掐住Bucky的臀部时这是跳跃到他脑海中的第一个念头，至于第二个，他必须得告诉Natasha，再老套的背心款式，也可以泡到一等一热辣对象。  
The End


	4. 身有烈焰

上篇  
1.  
“你比五年前要强得多。”  
“你的头脑已经更机灵，你的肌肉也练到完美，并且你还更英俊了——”

“James Barnes！——”门外“砰砰”的大力敲门声打断了他冗长的心理建设。James睁开眼，对着卧室房门不满地啐了一口，踏着崭新的皮鞋从床铺横跨而下。门外，Sam正挑着眉从上到下打量他。  
“你是想错过你老爹的婚礼么？”  
他三步并做两步绕回窗台，楼下花园里熙攘吵闹的人群已经拥做一堆，“我只是在检查我的服装——记得么？”James对着好友昂了昂下巴，“我可是伴郎。”  
“当然，伴郎先生，我也只是担心你会因为要见到你的初恋情人而紧张又伤心地大哭鼻子，就像你十八岁时那样——”黑人敏捷侧身，虽然躲过了正后方袭来的抱枕，却仍旧一个踉跄被今日伴郎提起了领子。  
“首先，那家伙不是我的初恋情人。”James一字一顿从牙缝里挤出句子。  
“抱歉，是我记忆错误，你们还没恋上——只是你单方面对着他发花痴，”Sam眨了眨眼，欣赏好友已经开始发红的眼皮，这代表了对方的火气快克制不住，但他不介意再补上一刀，“可是告白失败后大哭鼻子的却真的是你——等等等等！你干嘛爬到我身上！你就算和Steve Rogers告白失败但是我也不会接受你啊——咳咳咳咳咳——James Barnes你的大腿要把我——咳咳咳，脖子绞断了咳咳咳——”

2.  
这不公平。  
当James看到正面走来的男人时，在心中大大尖叫了一声。因为Steve Rogers没道理比五年前更光芒闪耀，对方应该已经是个将要步入中年，岁月日衰的可悲单身男人而已，没道理依旧是金发碧眼，脊背挺直，掩藏在礼服下的肌肉仍旧澎湃诱人。  
在对方的目光即将要对上他的那一秒，James迅速垂下脑袋，对着自己蹭亮的皮鞋发愣，可是Steve Rogers并不打算就此和他擦肩而过，也不能，他们可是老Barnes人生第二春的重要见证人，第一伴郎和第二伴郎啊。  
“Bucky——”Steve的胳膊已经过来捏住他的，手掌所传达的热意以及力量同记忆中相差无几，他几乎无法克制自己因这轻轻碰触就开始颤抖。  
“你已经不再是个孩子啦——”Steve手掌的力量强迫他不得不抬起头和男人对视，如此近距离的观察，他终于捕捉到了对方些微的不完美——Steve Rogers的眼尾处已经有了浅浅刻痕，颚骨失了年轻时的柔和线条，变得坚硬而肃穆，而那头曾另他目眩的金发中竟然有了银白的痕迹。但同时，他很快懊丧地发现，这不完美竟然令他心如烈火。  
与他不同，Steve却只是安静地打量他的脸庞，灼灼的目光缓慢巡视，这认知令他燥热不堪又无法忍耐。  
“你完全长大了。”Steve再次发出相同的感叹，“还记得我们上一次见面时——”  
天啦，James简直想立刻捂上自己耳朵，他完全不想回忆起两人上次见面时的任何场景，略略几个画面晃过就已经令他崩溃了。他一拧胳膊从Steve的手掌下冷着脸退开，对方因他的动作愕然，悬空的手掌尴尬地停留在半空中。  
然而这可是他老爸的婚礼——他撇了撇嘴，终于对男人点头，权当寒暄，“你好，Steve叔叔。”  
Steve的双唇——那双永远淡粉色，下唇比上唇更显饱满和轻盈些的唇瓣，那双在他午夜梦回时曾热烈地在幻想中磨蹭的双唇因吃惊微微启开。  
哈，James感觉自己如同捆了炸弹的心情终于好些啦——Steve一定非常不习惯，毕竟他可从来不称呼男人“叔叔”。  
James裂开嘴，对着年长者挤了挤眼，再次叫唤，“旅途都还顺利么？Steve叔叔。”

3.  
Steve Rogers是老Barnes最忠实的朋友之一。老Barnes在洛杉矶警局工作了整二十年，年长Rogers五岁，但是从两人相识的第七个年头开始，Rogers就一直是老Barnes的上司了，不但需要看顾下属，偶尔还要照料下属的儿子。  
因为小Barnes，也就是James Barnes曾经是个不折不扣的小混蛋。  
James会把过往的错误归结到很多种原因——例如他的父母早早离异，他不但失去温柔美丽的母亲，也失去了精灵可爱的妹妹，他被迫和烟不离口，两周才洗一次衣服、只会用泡面打发他的老爹生活在一起，他更因为老Barnes的警员身份，成为学校中某些人攻击和嘲笑的对象。  
但是归根结底，James知道，这是因为他曾经放弃了对人生的把控，而Rogers是那个把一切都拉回来的人，从一件盥洗干净的T恤开始——  
James很难忘记那个午后，在他又一次被人揍到眼皮青肿之后——尽快他并不那么在意这个，家中的客厅里，老Barnes和一群刚破获连环盗窃案的警察，因为庆贺喝到醉醺醺，空气令人作呕。James觉得自己需要一杯牛奶来安慰干瘪的肚皮，但是最终他只是疲倦万分地随意拨开了两个警员挤到了沙发的空挡处睡觉，直到Steve把他从烟味以及令人不适的酒精味中拉出来，蓝色的眼睛里满是担忧，  
“James，你的脸怎么了？”  
他捂住自己的眼睛，“我被一个篮球砸了。”  
Steve的眉头并未舒展开，男人对着他白色T恤上的污渍摇头，“你至少应该有件干净T恤。”Steve把他从男人们庞硕的躯体中拉出来，“你也不应该睡在这儿，去楼上洗个澡上床睡觉。对了——”  
对方注意到已经微染暮色的天空，“你想吃点什么再去睡觉么？”  
“一杯牛奶。”他张了张嘴，又立刻紧张地闭上，Steve并未注意到他的反应，已经自顾自走开了，“好，你去楼上等着。”  
片刻后，James得到了一杯热牛奶，一份肉饼配了鸡蛋，以及一件干净T恤。Steve笑得颇为腼腆，“我不擅长烹饪，但是这些至少不会让你饿着肚子。还有，你应该穿上干净衣服入眠——不要嫌弃我的旧衣服，我带着它作为运动后的替换。”  
说这些话的时候，Steve正在为他的眼皮涂上冰凉的药膏，“如果那你下次再被篮球砸到，你应该告诉你爸爸。”  
对方的语气突然严肃起来，柔和的唇角紧绷，他不由自主地点了点头，“好，R，Rogers先生。”  
“你可以叫我Steve，”Steve的手掌落在他棕色的脑袋极轻地碰了碰，“我听你的爸爸说过很多关于你的事James，你是个好孩子。”

老Barnes不可能认为他是个好孩子，因为他总是E的成绩单，因为他总可以把自己弄得像泥地里打过滚一样肮脏，因为学校教员们对他的叹气。可是就在那个午后，James突然想成为一个好孩子，成为Steve Rogers口中的好孩子，他裹在男人盥洗干净的T恤里，伴着上头洗涤剂的味道沉沉入睡。

3.  
James感觉头痛，因为婚礼司仪正一遍遍地交代他身边的伴娘——一个红色头发脸庞点缀着雀斑的女孩儿怎么将戒指交给新娘。  
女孩的脸庞因为紧张和不安变成了粉红色，他抬手将对方发髻间的花朵摆正，用教导的语气安慰，“别紧张Sharon。”  
“我们的James变成了一位小绅士了。”身后女郎的笑声传来，Peggy Carter典雅迷人，纤长的手臂搭在Steve的臂弯间，James感觉自己的眼皮一跳。  
Bucky很喜欢Peggy，因为Peggy聪明风趣又友善，并且在他缺少女性关怀的年纪，Peggy给了他莫大的照料和安慰。  
但是Bucky也不喜欢Peggy，他无法欺瞒自己的心，每当看到Peggy挽着Steve的胳膊一起踏入他家的庭院时，他的心好像在被蚂蚁啃噬。

“他们在约会。”Sam近乎冷酷地对此下结论。  
“不是，他们只是在警局共事，都是我爸的好友。”  
“但是他们很亲密。你瞧，Carter小姐很喜欢挽着Steve，你见过她挽过你爸么？”  
James很想将Sam从床上踹下去，他的眼睛都有点酸涩了，但是仍旧咬牙坚持，“没有，我从没见他们有比此更亲密的举动了。Peggy检查我的科学作业，这种时候Steve通常在餐厅做饭，他们谈论的大部分也是公事。”  
Sam同情地拍拍他的肩膀，但这场争论终以他的胜利落下帷幕，Peggy Carter结了婚，对象并非Steve，James心中的那团蚂蚁终于滚蛋了。当然，真正根除的原因是他在五年前曾口不择言地询问男人，  
“那你是喜欢Carter小姐么？”  
Steve苦恼地叹气，“Bucky，你才刚信誓旦旦说我肯定是个同志。”  
彼时告白惨遭拒绝的他坐在厨房地板上放声大哭，“可是基佬也可以喜欢女人——”  
Steve蹲下擦拭他满头的汗水和脸庞的泪水，“我没有喜欢过Carter，我....我拒绝你不是因为Peggy。”  
事后James认真揣摩，说不准到底是何种情况更凄惨，Steve有心仪对象而拒绝了他，或者Steve没有任何倾慕的人仍旧拒绝他——他无法分辨，瘪瘪嘴，重新开始嚎哭。  
Sam坐在床下捂住耳朵，“听着James，你这样不会有男人喜欢你，你哭起来太难听了。”  
他选择边哭边揍好友。

但是今天，他和五年前不同了。Bucky扯了扯自己的领结，对并列站在一起的Peggy和Steve礼貌微笑，“如果我将来的女友有您一半美丽我就心满意足了。”  
“啊呀，”Peggy侧过头对着Steve扬起嘴角，“James已经长到可以和女士调情的年纪了。”  
Steve不答话，抬起手指点向前方，“注意，”  
他一直以来都沉迷男人的嗓音，沉稳坚毅，Steve用这样的语音对他说过很多话，“今天学校怎么样Bucky？”  
“你考虑去游泳俱乐部么？”“你也想当警察么？”  
几乎每一句都会令他颤栗不已，颤栗到他想立刻回答男人，“操我——Steve。”

“注意，婚礼快开始了。”Steve的声音打断他，男人的手按在他的肩膀，将他轻轻向前一推，“往前走James。”  
啊，他又开始颤栗了。  
TBC

下篇.  
1.  
James今天穿了一条丁字裤。作为伴郎，展示出一个形状美好又养眼，并且无内裤痕迹的臀部也是对来宾的莫大的尊重，而每当他弯腰收拾鞋带的时候——新皮鞋的鞋带似乎总要额外关照，James确定他仅包裹着一层灰色西服裤的臀部堪堪正对着第二伴郎的脸庞，提醒对方五年前错过了怎样的好风光。

2.  
“你必须打开它，现在后悔已经来不及了。”Sam抱着双肘站在他面前吆喝，“如果你不穿上我用我妈亚马逊账号买的丁字裤，我就和你绝交。”  
James现在没有心思和Sam嘴炮，他紧张地咽了口口水，胡乱地扯开所有包装纸，等到只剩余一个小小纸盒的时候，他才停下手，对着那个造型简约的黑色纸盒发愣。  
“拿出来，”Sam逼迫他进行下一步，“这是你的武器。”  
“这不是什么好武器。”他心虚地伸出指头点在盒子上，随即又像遭到电击立刻缩回手。  
“我有必要提醒你哀求我替你网购这条内裤时的言论，”Sam掀了掀眼皮，“你说，如果你穿着这条黑色丁字裤去告白，哪怕是十个Steve Rogers也可以拿下——”  
“喂，我又不能见到他就立刻脱裤子。”  
“总之在买内裤的那一天你可不是这么说的。”Sam毫不退让，他不得不用手掌盖住了自己的整张脸来逃避好友的咄咄逼人。  
“你说，你相信Steve Rogers这辈子也没有见过十八岁，正值最青春性感年华，又热辣扭起来还带劲儿的屁股。你用一条丁字裤就可以做到‘我来了，我看见，我征服’。”  
“闭嘴Sam！——”James从指头缝中窥探好友的神情，“听着Sam，现在我知道了这愚蠢至极——他是Steve Rogers啊——”他懊丧地大叹一口气，“连续十年当选洛杉矶警局的黄金钻石单身汉，如果出街巡逻，那么写着电话号码的纸条可以把他制服所有口袋填满，我是说，Steve怎样的美人没有见识过呢，他才不会为了我神魂颠倒。”  
“我懂了，”Sam还抱着手肘，表情是掩饰不住的揶揄，“看来现实情况下是‘他来了，他看见，他征服’，如果再补充得完整一点既是Steve来了，Steve瞧见你的屁股，Steve征服了你的屁股，你觉得如何？满意么？”  
“Sam Wilson，”James恶狠狠地戳了戳好友的胸膛，“现在我他妈要穿上这条裤子。”

3.  
冗长的仪式结束之后终于有了可以休息的时刻，已经宣誓的新婚夫妇要去临时化妆室更换礼服，剩余的宾客会在稍后直接进入晚宴的部分。James扯开自己的领结，对着走来邀请他去抽一支烟的Sam摆了摆手，“等下，我要先去撒尿。”  
他不想留在一楼和所有人分享洗手间，决定去二楼，背后紧跟而上的脚步声让他警惕回头，Steve Rogers站在那儿，将西装脱下挽在手臂，男人的额发微湿，对他点头示意，“方便借用下洗手间么James？”  
“一楼就有。”James承认自己语气不善，并且不准备为此道歉，然而Steve再次步上两级台阶和他站在了同一平面，他不得不微微昂起下巴，才能和男人平视。  
“一楼的人太多了。”Rogers是那个请求借用洗手间的客人，但是James没有听出对方语气中的耐心和礼貌，男人的语气平淡却又坚决，好似在下指令。  
他翻了翻眼皮，“好吧，那你得等我先。”他不再去看男人，快速转身“哒哒”跑向自己的卧室——老Barnes再次结婚之前，将这栋独立屋进行过简单修缮，他乘此机会要求搬到了原本对方拥有独立卫浴的卧室，而老Barnes会和他的继母住到楼下搭配了一间迷你花房的卧室。  
“你先呆在这儿。”  
James没有料到今日Steve会进到他的个人空间，他凌乱的衣服，他收集的明星海报，他的影碟全都乱哄哄地衬托着他当下的生活，Steve会如何看待？会觉得幼稚或者无聊？男人会嘲笑他粉蓝色的床单么？又对他挂在衣橱外头的网眼T恤作何感想？James一边释放自己的尿液，一边头痛万分，Steve Rogers站在外头，他却因为男人听到了他的尿声就觉得羞愧。  
“我好了——”他终于完事，冲完手后拖拖拉拉地移开门，Steve还站在那儿，西装也仍旧挽在手部，像一个毫无松懈的战场士兵。  
“你自便，我到楼下等你。”他瘪瘪嘴，从男人身侧绕过，Steve的喉结滑动，  
“你今天也穿了丁字裤么？”  
“.....什么？”他大约花费了五秒才确定男人的问话，而Steve望着他，好似曾经在询问他，“怎么样Bucky，今天在学校一切都顺利么？”  
“见你的鬼——”James感觉自己浑身都在发颤，脸部火辣辣到仿佛被扇了一巴掌，“Steve Rogers，见你的鬼！——”  
“你的屁股很好看，我刚开始以为你没有穿内裤，”Steve退开一步，将西装放到椅背上，“你今年几岁了James？我记得....你已经二十三岁了对么?”  
“而你他妈是个四十岁的糟老头了，”他的语气更凶狠起来，“我不知道你是不是喝醉了Steve——叔叔，但是你现在最好从我的房间里滚出去。”  
“James，这不是对长辈说话的好语气，”Steve摇了摇头，但是唇角却微微扬起，James注意到男人唇角边的两道刻痕，因这微笑略略加深了些，“还有，如果不是你好像要把我扒光的下流眼神，我真要以为你是认真的了——”  
Steve Rogers突然伸手掐住他的屁股，就像几千个日夜间他曾经幻想过的那样，男人的手掐着他的屁股将他的胯部向前压，“James，你已经长大了，长到可以和女人调情的年纪——也长到可以好好接受教训的年龄了。”

4.  
被Steve扒下裤子的那一刻，他几乎要痛哭流涕，一部分是因为羞耻，因为Steve毫无掩饰地对着他的臀部发出赞叹，手指勾起他臀缝间的狭窄布条拉扯，另一部分，居然是兴奋。  
他现在为自己赤裸的屁股羞耻，为他竟然穿了丁字裤羞耻，也为他他妈已经在裤裆里跃跃欲试的阴茎羞耻。  
Steve的手从他的腰部向前滑动，一直摩挲到他的鼠蹊部，手指捏住那团布料以及布料下的玩意儿，不轻不重地揉捏，“我感觉你发育的很好。”  
男人的吐息就在他的耳畔，把他的耳朵弄的瘙痒和湿热，“我发育得像超人，你最好现在住手，否则等会儿脱下裤子有你哭的——操——”  
Steve扯住丁字裤的窄条，像后狠狠一拉，他因这突如其来的刺激和痛意整个栽倒在床铺，紧接着，是布料破碎的声音，“你他妈毁了我最喜欢的内裤混蛋！”  
“嘘——”Steve单手将他翻转过来，轻松地像在翻腾一条鲈鱼，“我不想把内裤塞到你的嘴巴里Jamie，所以你最好管住自己的喉咙。”  
因为这姿势，他不得不从下至上地仰视男人，就像多年来他一直所干的一样，Steve已经解开了衬衫顶端的纽扣，金色的胸毛刺棱出来，从对方拉下拉链的裤裆间可以看到白色内裤。  
Steve将中指含进口中湿润，然后抽出，垂下眼帘不紧不慢地发问，“说说这些年Jamie，你和多少男人搞过？”  
“说真的？”他恶劣地咧开嘴，“我他妈根本数不清，但是我保证其中绝对没有一个糟老头——操你的Rogers！”  
Steve的中指直直地挺入他毫无准备的肉洞，冷酷地挺进，“糟老头，嗯？”男人歪着脑袋打量他，整理到一丝不苟的金发因为重力垂下一缕。“Jamie，五年前你不是这么说的，你告诉我你为我的每一寸肌肤发疯，而你的屁股最匹配我的老二——”  
“这他妈是我这辈子说过最愚蠢的话。”他试图从Rogers的手掌下逃离，但是对方的二头肌碾压了他，Steve眯缝起眼睛，手掌盖住他的脖颈，另一只手指还在他的体内恬不知耻地探索。  
“确实没错，这是你干过最愚蠢的事情。你当时才十八岁，你还什么都不知道，就已经忙着对一个年长自己一倍的男人献上屁股了——天啦我的Jamie，我的Bucky——”Steve低下头，热烘烘的嘴唇含住他的，他的心脏简直要蹦出胸腔旋转三周了，“你就坐在厨房的地板上，肿着眼皮，眼眶里都是泪水，而我却想让你跪在那个地板上为我口交。”  
他陡然瞪大眼睛，紧急调动下半身的血液到大脑来快速应对男人的话，Steve的嘴唇从他的唇角厮磨到他的下巴，在他体内的手指动作开始变得柔缓沉滞，有节奏地一出一进，他的屁股变成了某种乐器，发出不可探究的下流声响。  
“可是你他妈才十八岁，”Steve将他的腿打得更开，他现在毫无阻拦之心了，任由男人将两人赤裸的阴茎煨贴在一起，“你还是个不知道这世界有多危险的小混蛋，就准备撅起屁股应对一切了？Jamie，我不是因为Peggy拒绝你，我只想干死你。”

5.  
James不是没在床第间搞出过一些疯狂的大动静，但是没有任何一次像现在这样——他的所有亲友都聚集在楼下，他甚至可以听到老Barnes用独有的大嗓门在和宾客们寒暄，还有他继母“咯咯”的笑声，但是他却在楼上，骑在他父亲最好朋友的身上，用自己的臀肉和胸部来尽可能的慰藉身下的男人。  
“我没办法现在操你，”Steve躺在他的身下，衬衫完全被扯开，这是来自于他的破坏，James用双手尽情探索对方澎湃的胸肌，结实的腹部和上面的毛发，“考虑到我们等会儿还要继续履行伴郎的职责，所以小Jamie，你最好再努力点。”  
Steve的手掌绕到他的身后，指头陷进他的臀肉，用力地挤压，阴茎则蹭在他的屁股缝里大力地挺动，他被磨到有点痛又十分不爽，  
“你一直那么孬种么Rogers？你就没一次可以真正把我操了对么？”  
Steve猛力向上挺动胯部，让自己的龟头戳到他的洞口，“这件事已经摆上了日程Jamie，我生怕把你干断了腰，又或者把你的小肚皮射满了——”男人握住他肚皮上的软肉，随即一路向上，捏住他一侧的胸部，上下推挤，“到时候，你绝不会有说不的机会，但是今天，我得给婚礼主人一些面子。”  
更多的不满在他心中炸裂，因为Steve的双手只停留在他的身体，在他的胸部和屁股来回游走，毫不关照他勃起的阴茎，他不得不一边卖力扭动腰部，像骑马似地耸动，一边单手握住自己的老二，用拇指按住顶端，试图获得更多快感，而Steve只是躺在那儿，炫耀自己的金色胸毛，用胸肌上淌出的汗水，用眼角的皱纹和挺直的鼻梁来征服他。  
他终于精疲力竭，颓唐地倒向男人的胸膛，对方的臂膀完美地容纳他，Rogers低头咬住他的鼻尖，他们安静地用嘴唇触碰嘴唇，用睫毛攻击对方的眼睑。  
“你保证真的有在想操我——”James仍旧感觉自己在梦中，或者在云端，年长的男人用轻声叹息来回答。  
“是很认真地在考虑。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
Steve蹙紧眉毛，“这个问题很危险，也许是那年暑假，你故意在我面前换泳裤，又或者是你那次挤到我的大腿中间吃冰淇淋的时候——”  
他的眼皮又沉又酸，“我都是故意的。”  
“所以我才说你是个蠢小孩。因为我不得不很认真地查看你是否因为突如其来的荷尔蒙会对每个男人这样做——”  
“喂——”  
“然后我发现你只对我这样，但是我决定让你再等一等。”  
“你的耐心真好。”他不满地嘟囔，抬了抬臀部，Steve的手重新按到上头，爱怜地抚摸。  
“你要知道Jamie，我一直要等到你足够承受我，等到你确定我是你想要的——”  
James阖上眼皮，心满意足地将脑袋埋进对方的胸膛，低声念叨出那句话，“你来到，你看见，你征服。我百分百确定。”  
The End

第三发.  
1.  
热辣的阳光洒在肌肤上过久便开始有了灼热的痛，James对着自己已被烤红的手臂发呆，双腿无意识地拨动池水，屁股如同一块瘪了的奶馅塌在硕大的泳圈上。  
Sam从泳池的另一端游过来，黑色肌肤被铺上金粉，对方的脑袋从水中探出，手掌握住他的脚踝，“嘿，锡兵Barnes，你再不下来泡泡，就要腐烂在这个火烈鸟上了。”  
James抬腿踢在好友的肩膀，整个人连同粉红色的游泳圈都向后退去，“我需要冷静，Sam。”  
“我知道，有些人明天就要头一回体会朝九晚五的生活了。放轻松James，工作没有你想的那么可怕，你可以处理得好，还记得么？你每一学年的学分都能刚刚好凑满——”  
“Sam，我要把我的脚掌塞进你的嘴里。”  
“我得把话说清楚小Jamie，虽然我们是死党，但是我对你绝对没有什么难以言说的情感，拜托不要总妄图对我做这些成人片里的情趣——”  
“Sam Wilson——，我发誓会让你知道管不住自己的嘴得付出什么样的代价，还有你他妈看的是什么成人片！？”  
“嘘——”Sam猛地压住他的大腿，“闭嘴，你成人片的拍摄对象来了。”

2.  
世界上是否还有像Steve Rogers那样如此适合站在阳光底下的男人？那家伙根本是由热烈的火光铸造而成。现在，男人站在泳池边，半弯下腰，脸庞是和煦的微笑。  
“怎么样，两位小朋友，我给你们准备了芦笋烤蛋。”  
他和Sam才不是什么二十三岁的小朋友，但是也许对于Steve，他们确实仍有大把的青春年华可以荒废——James很难阻止自己有如此恶毒的想法，阳光之子体察不到他的阴暗，依旧对他们挥手示意两人上岸休息。  
“我还为你准备了巧克力蛋糕，Wilson先生，庆贺你得到心仪的职位。”  
啊呀，这男人简直完美得讨人厌，为什么不但可以记得Sam最喜欢的甜点，居然还要照顾什么找到工作的好心情——要知道还有一个人，也要开始新工作，但却感觉那岗位乏善可陈，Steve Rogers有想到要照顾那人的心情么？  
他不想让自己看上去像条愚蠢的胖河豚，但就是忍不住气鼓鼓又蹒跚地爬上了岸，Sam已经毫无情义地抛弃了他，朝着巧克力蛋糕和芦笋烤蛋欢呼而去。  
阳光令人头痛和刺眼，James用硕大的毛巾包裹住脑袋，而Steve就像一头猎豹，悄无声息又亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。  
“你最好擦干净头发再去吃东西。”  
可悲的逆反心理总诱导人们做出错误的决定，“我才不要，”他立刻反驳，“你也没有让Sam擦干净再去吃什么巧克力蛋糕。”  
“Sam也没有什么头发。”男人颇为不耐地“啧”一声，已经褪去了温柔舒缓的语气，James能感觉到对方的手掌按在他的脑袋上，微微施力，“如果不把头发弄干，会容易头痛。”  
“就算弄干，我的脑袋也还是很痛！——”碍于施压在头颅上的力量，这句话他没了说出口的勇气，只能小小声地嘟囔。离了户外的热意，周身的水珠成了冰凉的迷你炮弹，他一路小跑到卧室，边甩动身体抖落水珠，好似一条落水狗。

“你最好出去。”James站在浴室内，警惕地瞪着门框边的男人，“现在我要冲个凉，然后再换干净T恤。”  
“考虑到你总是不那么乖，”Steve没有丝毫会离开的迹象，甚至连头发丝都纹丝不乱，“我要在这里监督你完成。”  
James想把毛巾甩到男人的脸上，或者干脆用花洒冲对方一身，但是脑袋中尚存的理智提醒他这样做的不适宜——Steve Rogers根本不是什么脾气平和的中年单身警察，尽管对方的头发已经有了雪絮的斑驳痕迹，或者是眼角和嘴角的纹路脉络印刻的如此柔软，还有那双永远明亮的蓝眼眸，大部分时候似祥和广阔的海，但Steve其实是一座蓬勃火山，一点儿都不好惹。  
于是他只得赤脚站在浴室，忍耐住所有的脾气，然而嘴还是难以示弱，“当然Steve叔叔，像您这样的长官，最擅长的就是监督，而不是‘操作’。”

3.  
首先脱下的是泳裤，布料的涤纶材质吸附了足够的水分，使得剥除裤子的动作无法利索，他就像一个在窄街求欢的妓女那样将自己的臀部缓慢地裸露到男人的眼前。  
James忍不住暗自啐了一口。感到心慌的不应该是自己，因为他的臀部挺翘，小腿纤长大腿结实，阴茎发育良好，无论如何展示都不会糟糕，但他还是紧张到甚至都无法回头瞧一眼Steve现下的面目表情。  
他已经打开花洒，让温暖的水流流淌在身躯，湿润干燥的唇和因为消毒剂缠绕在一块儿的头发，然后挤出洗发液在脑袋上搓揉出一大团泡沫。  
“这里，没有搓到，”男人的声音在水气氤氲的浴室内陡然响起，随即他的耳垂就被对方带着薄茧的指头捏住，“耳朵后面要好好搓干净哦。”  
James感觉自己的耐心终于像一个被刺破的水球那样彻底炸开，他已经张大嘴，准备破口大骂，可是肥皂泡沫比他的脏话先一步入侵，毫不客气地攻击他的嘴巴和眼睛，于是整串叫骂化作一阵哀嚎，他捂着眼睛呜咽，“好痛——！”  
幸而拯救来的非常及时，他的后脑勺被宽厚手掌托起，对准花洒，男人的手指沿着他的眉骨滑过，吐息在耳畔温和诱哄，“好了，用水冲一下就不痛了Jamie。”  
“J你个大头鬼啦——”  
唇瓣一瞬间便被堵住，对方的舌头挑去唇角还未被冲散的泡沫，然后围堵进来，在他的上颚和内壁左右刺刮——该，该死的，四十岁男人的舌头怎么能那么灵活。  
而自己的惨败只是刚刚开始，Steve Rogers这个混蛋竟然已经褪去了外裤和上衣——就在刚才他背对对方把自己脱个精光，臀部都担忧到在打颤的时候，男人居然对着他的裸体悄然脱去了衣物，然后现在，Steve结实的大腿磨蹭着他的，勃起的阴茎打在他的下腹。  
“操——你这老混蛋”  
“Jamie，乖孩子可不能说脏话，”Steve的手掌带着沐浴液搓揉上他的臀球，“你的动作也太慢，洗了半天还没擦到屁股。”

双眼还因为刺痛不能完全睁开，所以无法抵挡自己的屁股落入了眼前人的掌控。  
Steve正面拥住他，手掌从他的腹部缓慢滑到腰部，再顺势而下，恰恰好按在两侧的臀肉上，先是向下搓揉，再压着上抬，指头不安分地在他屁股凹陷的谷地处打转。  
“我知道你喜欢吃奶和蛋James，是这些让你的身体发育的那么好么？”Steve的靠近使他不得不缓慢向后退缩，一直到脊背完全贴到瓷砖狠狠打了一个激灵，退无可退，而面前则是一座肉山。  
两人的身高明明相差无几，自己也足够健壮，但是Steve的骨架舒展到可以完全覆盖住他的，对比对方包裹住骨骼的每一寸血肉，他平日引以为傲的手臂和胸部也只够被亵玩。  
“你其实说的很对James，我通常只是监督——除非遇上特别坏的坏蛋，”男人沾染了乳液的指头对准他的肉穴轻轻一压，“只有当这时候，我才不得不提枪上阵。”  
James咬住自己的嘴唇，逼迫自己不要发出某些夸张的声响，他能感觉到Steve的指头弓起，耐心地一截截探入他的身体。  
“用枪根本不算什么本事——啊呀....”  
Steve猝然推入第二根手指，蓝色的眼珠眯起，“不不James，我的‘枪’都还没上膛——你的脸却已经那样红了——”  
Rogers的手指比起男人的脸蛋也许更能彰显这家伙的本质，指腹粗糙的茧和宽大的指节，还有蛮横又巧妙的韵律。James拧动自己的腰肢，试图逃脱这逼仄空间中的指奸，却无处可藏。  
“我的脸...红——”他扬起脑袋，Steve的嘴唇正落在他的鼻尖，“也好过你的白头发，Steve叔叔——”  
“操！Steve Rogers——操你的！”James猛然瞪大眼睛尖叫，因为Steve突然抽出充当先锋部队的两根指头，手掌掐着他的腰部提起，比手指尺寸夸张上数倍的玩意儿直直钉入他的身体——尽管那里已经被扩张和抚慰过，他还是痛到打了个恶心。  
然而没有任何可以喘息的机会，他勉强踮起脚尖才能够触到地面，因此几乎是“骑”在Steve的阴茎上。  
操，那是Steve Rorgers的老二哎——  
他曾经做梦也想含在嘴里的玩意儿，而现在货真价实地戳在他柔软的屁股里，卖力地进出，为了避免背部打到墙壁，他不得不完全趴在Steve的胸膛，可是臀尖还是会因为每一次的撞击和墙壁合奏出浪荡的奏鸣曲——  
而所谓有了白发的男人，甚至都没开始急促的喘息，只是冷酷地挤到他的双腿直接，提起腰部，挺入他的身体，又倏然撤回，带走他的灵魂和呼吸，如此往复——  
“你瞧Jamie，Steve叔叔把你照看到很好，”Steve咬住他的下巴，向上吸允，他头昏脑涨地接受对方的撕咬和舔舐，手臂软弱地挂在男人的肩膀，身体在Steve梦幻老二的攻势下一败涂地，所以当Steve将他整个翻转，要求他撅起屁股接受湿润龟头的鞭笞，然后拧着他的乳肉操入他时，又或者是将他压在墙壁，抬高他的一条大腿，从侧面进入他，并且强迫他观看镜中淫像时，和最后一阵耸动过后，从男人蓬勃龟头中喷出的精液将他的臀缝和胸部都弄得湿淋淋时，James再也没有反抗了。  
他甚至没有说出一句能够回击的硬气话。  
尽管他的嗓子已然嘶哑，却是因为他全程都在尖叫，“操我Steve——妈的——你干死我了。”  
Steve拉过他的下巴，用自己发泄过后的老二磨蹭他的唇瓣，“Jamie，放心吧——我可绝不舍得让你死——”

4.  
他不太清楚自己和Steve究竟在楼上逗留了多久，但是时间绝不会太短，因为当两人一齐甩着湿漉漉的头发下楼时，坐在沙发上的Sam只是掀了掀眼皮凑到他耳边轻声开口，“说真的哥们，头一回拍GV的感受怎么样？”  
而Steve Rogers已经百分百恢复成了那个受人尊重又忠实可靠的警察。  
男人坐在窗台边，衬衣的纽扣扭到最上那一颗，一缕金发垂在额角，“过来Jamie，”对方对他摆了摆手，语气中是完全的娇宠和温柔，  
“现在我们来谈谈你明天要开始的新工作，我答应过你老爸要和你讨论这个。”  
在他开口拒绝之前，男人举起一根手指抵住唇瓣摇了摇，背对着他们的Sam无法看到对方无声的唇语，他却已浑身发热，  
“要乖，James。”  
他读懂了。啊——Steve Rogers。  
The End


End file.
